


Star Wars Episode IX: The Last Hope

by DistressExpress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I still love you, M/M, Prediction, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars episode IX - Freeform, Star wars episode 9, hux you little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressExpress/pseuds/DistressExpress
Summary: "...I saw his future. As solid as I'm seeing you. If I go to him, Ben Solo will turn....he is our last hope."Months after the escape of the resistance, General Hux begins to question the new Supreme leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren. He sends one of his soldiers to investigate the throne room and anywhere else that could explain what exactly went down in the throne room. After a few shocking discoveries and finding out the truth of Kylo Ren, Hux begins his plan to rid of Kylo for good, and take back control.Meanwhile, Rey is struggling to keep the Resistance together as the fate of the galaxy seems to have been put on her shoulders. She's unsure of what she can do to take down the First Order with such a small and weakened team. She's convinced Ben Solo is gone for good, and has no other plan to taking them down, not yet at least. Everything falls apart as she returns from a scavenging trip to find General Organa missing. Can it get any worse?welcome to the prediction/imagining of the 9th episode of star warsits pretty short and mainly focuses just around the action scenes and so forth, but im going for it





	1. The Betrayal

Every day, every opportunity, every plan, wasted at the hands of the treacherous Kylo Ren. Despite his efforts, everything he did for this empire, that curly haired little punk always ruined it. And there was nothing he could do about it because of that goddamn Force.

 

“General Hux?” Hux was slumped over his control console, staring out the window into space. Slowly, he spun his chair around to face the soldier. The man stood in the doorway with the dark blue military uniform clinging to his form. He was trembling, but attempting to hide it.

 

“Name?”

 

“KL7133, you requested me to investigate the scene of Supreme Leader Snoke.” Hux straightened up slightly. Was this why the soldier looked so frightened?

 

“What did you find,” he said urgently. The man swallowed and glanced back at the hallway. His shaking hand hit the hallway’s panel and shut the door. He hesitated once more before taking a step forward.

 

“Sir, I have...disturbing news-”

 

“KL, inform me of what you have seen.” The soldier swallowed harshly once more. He hesitated a moment before taking out a small device. He clicked a few buttons before a large screen came out, projecting the abandoned throne room.

 

Snoke was sitting in his throne, his arm out as he spoke to Kylo Ren. That resistance girl was kneeling before him. He gripped his lightsaber as his eyes remained fixated on her. There was unfortunately no sound to the video, but Hux could make out enough. He didn’t need to hear what was going on. His eyes went wide as he watched Kylo merely move a finger and the lightsaber beside Snoke opened up. The energy went right through him, but things only worsened. The lightsaber horrifyingly went through their supreme leader, cutting him right through the torso before landing in the hand of the girl. She stood up, holding onto the weapon, and Kylo turned on his own. Instead of taking the moment to slash her, to end the fight between the two users of the force, he turned around and defended her from the remaining guards in the room.

 

Hux looked up after watching Kylo stabbing his lightsaber through the guard’s chest. “Shut that off,” he barked. The soldier nearly dropped the device as he fumbled to tap the buttons. Hux cracked his jaw as he turned to face the window, his hands squeezed into fists at his sides.

 

“General Hux?” the soldier stuttered. “What are we going to do?”

 

Hux took a long, deep breath. This could be the end of Kylo Ren, but he couldn’t rush into it. He had been planning this for a long time. He had to take this slow. “Do not speak of this to anyone. I’ll handle this by myself. In time being,” he turned around to face the soldier. “There are no longer going to be any orders taken from him. I will be handling operations now.”

 

“But sir, won’t he-”

 

“Go.” Hux pointed to the door. “And  _ do not _ repeat this conversation  _ to anyone. _ Are we understood?” The soldier nodded quickly. He made a step for the door. “Wait.”

 

“Yes, General Hux?”

 

“Leave the device,” he murmured. The soldier nodded and placed the footage on the desk beside the doorway. He opened the door and scurried back down the hallway.  

 

Hux slammed on the panel and the door clamored back in place. He grabbed the device and threw it in the hidden drawer in the desk. He fell back into his chair and aggressively rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what he had just seen. He knew not to trust Kylo, he knew that man wasn’t a fighter for this empire, but this? The murder of the Supreme Leader? Saving a member of the resistance, their best fighter, their Jedi?

 

It was perfect.

 

“Oh Kylo,” he whispered to the window as he gazed out upon the galaxy. “You’re going to wish you had never joined the Dark side.”


	2. The Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's perspective of heading out with her friends to get some supplies when she gets an unexpected ForceTime call
> 
> now we're really gettin into the story, oof

“That’ll be twenty nine kinetic parts.”

“Twenty nine?!” he snapped at the cashier. “It says nineteen on there!”

“Poe,” she whispered to the man beside her. “It’s okay, we have enough-”

Poe put up his hand. “Rey. I got this.” He leaned over the counter and jabbed the alien in the overinflated nose in it’s wrinkled face. “Listen, pal, I’m not leaving without our supplies, and I’m only paying nineteen. We clear?”

“Nineteen goes nowhere,” the cashier said bluntly. “Now move along.”

“No!” Poe insisted. “We want our damn supplies!” Rey began to open her mouth to interject once more, but was cut off abruptly. Their bag of parts flew past Poe and hit the cashier in the face. The third member of their party walked up to the counter, grabbed the waiting bag of needed supplies and turned back to his friends.

“Let’s go.” He slung it over his shoulder and walked past the two. Rey blinked at him, then moved her gaze to Poe, who looked lost. He snapped out of it and ran after their companion. Rey pursued.

“I had that under control, bud! You didn’t need to give up _everything_.”

“Look, I just wanna get home.”

“Oh come on, relax! Organa sent us on a supply run, we gotta come through and get the best we can with as little as we have. It’s the trade business.”

“You seem worried, Finn,” Rey inquired. Finn shrugged as they continued onwards through the rocky terrain of Ralltiir.

“Why wouldn’t I be? We’re on a FO seized planet, and that freak Kylo Ren is still out to kill me.” She made a noise in the back of her throat, but chose to say nothing.

“You mean us?” Poe said in a snarky tone. Finn shot him a look.

“We’ll be okay, Finn. We have masks on. How could they recognize us?”

“I don’t know, maybe they can like...smell us or something crazy. Probably got that creepy ginger guy on a leash right now.”

“Who?” Poe asked.

Finn began to smile. “You know Armitage.”

“I’m sorry, _who_?” Poe was already preparing another one of his jokes.

“Hux. You know him.” Rey began laughing after seeing the look on Poe’s face.

“And his name is Armitage? And you didn’t tell me this until _after_ I called him?” The two went off in their own little conversation about the regime leader. Rey’s attention drew to another small booth. They were selling clothes. It wouldn't kill her to try and find a new style, she thought. After all, she had been wearing the same outfit for years. Rey trailed over to the tiny shop and began to sift through the various options.

“Don’t tell me that’s really you.” Rey jumped at the all too familiar voice. She turned and froze at the sight of Kylo Ren, draped in his black cape, standing right in front of her as though he were real. The background around him seemed to darken as he continued to speak. “You look ridiculous.” Her eyes narrowed behind the goggles.

Rey considered talking. She considered telling him to go away, to rule his own dictatorship by himself and any chance of that redemption she had seen, that young boy who still lived within him, had been ruined. She had so many possibilities of taking a jab at him, but she went through with none of them. Instead, she turned back to her pile of clothes and acted as though there was nothing strange going on.

“You really think you can ignore me?” Rey snuck a glance towards Kylo. His hands were clenched into fists as he spoke. “We’re bonded. You can’t get rid of me.”

She couldn’t risk it. Poe and Finn were right over there and she couldn’t be caught talking to the air as though she had lost her mind. Since Luke’s death, no one has had any clue that occasionally Kylo Ren, the leader of the First Order, would appear in her room, or next to her on the ship, even once as she slept. Each time, she had refused to speak to him. She couldn’t, she couldn't risk herself anymore. He wasn’t going to change. She had lost hope.

Maybe Ben Solo had died with his father.

“Look at me,” he demanded. “You can hear me, can’t you?” She picked up a piece of blue material and threw it over her shoulder. “That’s a terrible color.”

_So is black,_ she thought.

Kylo made a sound of disdain. There was a long pause and she thought he was finally gone. That was until she felt a large hand digging into her collarbone and shoulder. Her entire body turned and she found herself right underneath the demonic gaze of Kylo Ren.

His voice was low with an anger so pure, it was completely flat. “This is never going to end until one of us does. You had your chance.” He waited for a reaction, anything, but she wouldn’t give it to him. “Why are you doing this? To me?”

_You’re a monster that can’t learn a lesson._

Kylo’s nose scrunched. “Was it Luke? More lies about me? Your idiotic friends? Getting into your head, convincing you the light will keep you safe? Yet the Resistance has failed. How many are there of you? Six? Pathetic, just like this act.”

Rey pulled herself away and turned, looking off to where her companions were. She became unsettled at the sight of an empty trade plaza. Not a soul was left, except for her. Cold dread went down her spine as her eyes darted around, scanning for her friends.

“Finn?” she called out. “Poe?”

“How sad,” Kylo voiced. “They can’t even keep track of the last Jedi.” Despite her efforts, Rey let the anger boil over as she turned back around.

“I can keep track _of myself_ ,” she snapped at him. “I don’t need them _or you_.” His face fell. Kylo’s eyes narrowed before flying open. He said nothing. “Oh so now you’re silent? How could you-” Something struck the back of her head. Rey froze. Her body stiffened as her knees were kicked in. She watched the image of Kylo Ren taking out something from underneath his cape fade into the background before her side collapsed against the grass beneath her.

“You sure?”

“It’s her. Come on, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip to the last jedi
> 
> jk i would never do that
> 
> qotc: who do you want with finn?


	3. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo going at it,,,oh boy

“Move it, let’s go!” Kylo Ren stomped across the metal threshold with a troop of stormtroopers running in front of him. He looked like a child pretending to command his army of toy soldiers. Why their Supreme Leader Snoke trusted him, Hux would never understand.

“Such a rush, Supreme Leader.” He forced himself to hold back from gritting his teeth and made the title sound natural. “Where could you be off to?”

“Takeover,” Kylo muttered as he walked by.

“What was that?”

Kylo turned on his heels and stormed towards the general, who calmly sat back in his chair as he waited to be thrown across the room or be strangled. “I said _takeover_ ! Do you think I have a moment to waste my _time_?!” He was practically shrieking. Hux thought his ears were going to start bleeding. What a mood swing.

The ginger scrunched up his nose and smiled. “You can’t make time for me?”

Kylo’s face contorted. He raised his hand and Hux braced himself, but was met with a surprise. The “Supreme Leader” had chosen to pick up a chair, not empty amazingy, and hurl it towards his general. Hux was barely missed, although he couldn’t say much for his soldier. The man broke his nose on the glass windshield of their ship.

He spun back around. “Don’t break my ship,” Hux spat at his superior. Kylo moved to tower over him with a noticeable snarl on his face.

“Who said it was yours?” he spoke, voice low and gravelly. He turned, the edge of his cape trailing over Hux’s face. The general scowled as he watched Kylo walk back down the exiting ramp. “General?”

“Yes?” Hux answered, attempting to sweep the anger in his voice back under the rug.

“Remain on course but within distance while we are away.” He made the mistake of turning around to make his last comment. “And don’t do anything else. Wouldn’t want another slip up.” Kylo Ren and the party of stormtroopers exited the ship once it properly landed. The doors poured in little sunlight as the portion of the First Order disappeared. There was quiet for a brief moment as the ship closed back up and took out to it’s daily circulation.

Once they were out of earshot, General Hux let it all out.

“What was _that_ ? Coming into this place and throwing around _my_ soldiers? Into the glass?” He pointed at the crack in the windshield. “We could have died, this entire crew could have been thrown into the vacuum of space. But no, he’s the almighty Kylo Ren, the most powerful force user of the dark side, and yet he was beaten by some girl they found on Jakku! _Twice_!” He threw the broken chair back down the exit ramp. “If he commanded my army, we’d all be dead!”

“Your army?” one of the soldiers muttered under their breath.

Slowly, Hux turned on his heels to face the out-of-line combatant. His voice was eerily content. “What was that? Do you have something to inform me of?” The soldier opened his mouth, but quickly shut it back. He fell under pressure of the general’s cold, icy blue gaze. General Hux gave a taut smile and moved forward to face towards the window once more.

The soldiers sitting around Hux glanced at each other a few times before one was brave enough to clear his throat. “G-General?”

“What?” His retort was a snap, but with a calm tone.

“What should we do?” General Hux stepped up to the console, staring out into the stars. It was almost beautiful, the white tints in a midst of blues, purples, and blacks all mixing within the galaxy. So many planets, none the same as the last. The moons, the stardust, the glowing sun in the middle of it all. So peaceful, an amazing sight truly.

Hux took a slow breath before he spoke. “JU7836, repair this window immediately, or get someone who can. NF2549, set the ship’s path for a rotation. Hold it steady, and do not break off without my word. HE5056, bring YR6294 down to the infirmary for that nose. And JQ6204?”

“Yes, General Hux?”

“Ready the Knights. Bring a team with you, you will likely need it.” The soldiers went to work. To his surprise, the soldier from a few nights ago voluntarily ran up to him. “What do you want, KL7133?”

“What can I do?” His cap fell over his eyes, leaving a shadow that hit the top of his nose. Hux raised his chin as he narrowed his eyes at the soldiers. It seemed suspicious, thus he gave the man a somewhat meaningless task, not thinking much of it.

“I want you to go through everything we have. I want information, names, families on _every_ resistance member left, especially that Jakku girl. Take any measures you need, just get it done. Understood?”

“Yes, general.” The man stalked off the ramp and headed down and to the left, more than likely on his way to their base computer.

Hux sat back down in his chair and took the moment to stare into the ceiling, as though it were a piece of art that deserved to be examined. As the soldiers ran around, scrambling to complete the tasks they were ordered, their general remained lost in thought. Was he truly capable of taking back power of the First Order from Kylo Ren?

He had to be. There was no choice, hesitance was failure, and failure was unacceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kylo youre gonna get yourself killed
> 
> qotc: what character do you miss from the original trilogy?


	4. The Stranger

“Remove the rags.”

Rey gasped as the tightly knitted piece of clothing came undone around her face. She was finally able to see again. Her eyes began darting around, attempting to find an explanation for what was going on. 

“What foolery is this?” Rey hissed as she made eye contact with the captor. There were three shadows standing over her. She found herself in something similar to a cage used for pets. If she were to stand, she’d hit her head against the electric wire encasing her. 

“Silence, scavenger.” The three shifted as they spoke in a language she didn’t quite understand. She hated when that happened, it either made her anxious or angry as to what they could possibly be discussing. 

“Bring her friends.” Rey narrowed her eyes as one of the creatures disappeared. 

“What is the meaning of this? You can’t just-”

“I said silence!”

“Kriff you,” she mumbled. Rey ducked to the side as a tail went to hit her. If her hands were free, she would’ve ripped it off her captor.

“Stop it,” the other creature said. “Don’t damage it.”

“Why not?”

“We can sell it.”

Rey’s eyes widened. She managed to stand up and press against the bars. “You can’t sell me! Do I look like scrap metal to you?!” Her chest tightened. Where was BB8? Did they even bring him? She could’ve sworn Poe brought him. Was he still in the ship?

She flinched as the cells on both sides of her opened their doors. Finn collapsed onto the right while Poe stumbled into the left. Finn got up and ran at the door, only to go headfirst into the metal bars. He fell onto his back with a grunt. 

“Call him in.” Two creatures left this time. A door in the distance slammed behind them, leaving the one to guard the three prisoners.

Rey leaned over towards Poe. “Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah,” he muttered bitterly. “About as okay as you can get.”

“Rey?!” Finn got up on his knees, his head turning wildly. He had a blindfold on. 

“I’m right here,” she said as she shuffled over towards him. “There’s a wall between us, that's all.”

“Where’s Poe?”

“Right here, pal!” he called. “Don’t worry, we’re going to get out of this.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” The three turned to face the voice. It was deep yet soft, withered and hoarse. A shadow stepped towards them. It looked as though the man had a large cape on. Rey could make out the gun, silver glinting from the sunshine coming through the one window panel in the dark abyss of this place.

“Well?” one of the creatures muttered.

“Who are they?”

“They’re the scoundrels that attacked me. They were trying to steal my items.”

“We were not!” Poe snapped. “We paid you! We didn’t even attack-” A blue light went off on his neck and he shrieked. Poe fell back to the ground as Rey stared in shock.

“That boy had a symbol on his jacket. We have reason to believe they are with the resistance.” She bit into her lip. They had to get out of here, fast.

“The resistance?” the man murmured. He stepped closer. The sun left a streak across his face. His brown eye narrowed at her as he spoke. “Tell me, who is leading that rebellion of yours?”

“We’re not telling you-” Poe was caught off by the odd blue light once again. The man turned his attention back to Rey.

To prevent further pain from Poe, Rey answered the question. “General Organa.”

The man’s eye widened. “Organa? Organa...that’s a name I haven’t heard in years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qotc: who do you think kidnapped the resistance?

**Author's Note:**

> aye you made it to the end
> 
> please feel free to leave suggestions and ideas, always important to have communication and plot ideas from other fans !
> 
> may the force be with you and the rest of this little series


End file.
